Return to Koholint Island
by kirbyfan1996
Summary: One girl finds her long lost friend, but maybe he's not the one she seeks...and the key to saving Hyrule lies in an island that never existed, yet was always real...


Notice

Any and all rights relating to the Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo and its affiliates. This thing will eventually be part of my other piece: The Legend of Zelda: Shadow Realm. I've been trying to work on it for years, but the right words have eluded me. This is an idea I had that I want to incorporate into the larger work. It features the Link from Twilight Princess on his journey to save the universe from eternal darkness. A key lies in an imaginary land with ties to Hyrule's fate.

* * *

_How am I supposed to find an island that never existed?_ Link wondered about this as the boat continued its course in the seas. He had been told by the sages that the key to entering the Shadow Realm lay in an imaginary land that never existed yet still was tied to Hyrule's fate. Still, he had never backed down when his home was in danger. He had friends helping him throughout the universe looking for their keys. He just had to finish getting this key.

Link looked at the map he had found depicting the strange island. It was called Koholint Island. Supposedly, a hero in a different timeline once journeyed inside the dreams of the Wind Fish. Next to it were a few notes from what was called the Ballad of the Wind Fish. It instructed the bearer of the map to play those few notes, but it said nothing about what would happen.

Link stopped as his he saw Midna had something to say. As she came out of Link's shadow, she said, "I think this is the spot. What do you think we should do now?"

Link shrugged as he pulled out the Ocarina of Time, the sacred instrument the Hero of Time once used. Hoping that this map wasn't some clever ruse, Link began playing the few notes on the sheet. In the few notes on the sheet, Link could tell as he was playing that the song had a mystical quality to it. When he finished playing the last note, Link felt something strange coming up from beneath. As Link and the rower looked in front of them, they saw that a small mass of earth was rising, along with a small stone hut.

"We're going to have to go in there, aren't we?"

Link nodded as he jumped off the boat onto the new island. Inside the strange hut, there lay a mirror and a few notes chiseled in the rock above it. Link noticed there were a few more notes to the song and played it again. Its tone seemed to change a bit, and, after he was done, Link heard something different. Instead of rumbling earth, he heard the sound of a seagull. Link went outside and saw that a seagull was indeed flying towards the little island. It saw Link and began to squawk excitedly for some reason. It stood on top of the hut as it began to sing out a melody.

At least, Link thought it was a melody. The seagull's noises were indiscernible to his ears. In fact, the shrieks became gradually more unbearable as the seagull continued. Once Link put his hands over his ears, however, the seagull stopped and noticed that its music was torturous to him. The seagull quickly left into the hut, and Link noticed a teardrop fall from its eyes.

"Now, you've done it," Midna teased. "You're such a smooth talker with women, aren't you? And yes, that seagull is female."

"Shut up and just make me a wolf already." Midna nodded as Link became a wolf again. Link head back inside the hut where the seagull was crying harder than before.

Midna tried speaking first. "Hey, are you okay?"

The seagull looked up for a moment before looking back down. "No. I thought that an old friend had remembered me, but…"

"What friend? Aren't you an ordinary seagull?"

The seagull looked up again and continued her story. "You seem to be a nice person. It was a long time ago when I was a young girl living on an island. The entire world seemed to be on that island; nothing could lie beyond the seas. Except I knew that there had to be something, and my belief was proven true when a boy washed up ashore. He told me stories of a faraway land, and he seemed very interested in me. I taught him a song and told him to remember me by it. But…"

The seagull stopped as tears began to return. Link spoke up now. "Err, what song would that be?" he asked. "I, uh, really like good music." He hoped that this would distract the seagull and stop her from crying.

The seagull seemed to brighten up a bit. "Oh, yes. That song, it's called the Ballad of the Wind Fish."

Link perked up, hoping that this song would be the key to Koholint Island. "Would you mind if I sang with you?"

The seagull became excited now. "Of course! I've always loved to sing this song. It reminds me of such good times…"

The seagull began to sing again, and Link now recognized the same notes from the map and the wall. As the seagull continued, Link began to howl to the tune, learning the forgotten parts of the song. As it came to an end, he saw that the seagull was now much happier than before. "It's been a long time since anyone has listened to my music. A bit ironic, considering I wished that I could be a seagull I could sing my music to countless people. It seems that they no longer can understand my song, but I hope that, one day, he will come back and play that song with me again."

Link nodded as he and Midna exited the hut. After changing back, Link re-entered the hut. The seagull noticed Link but didn't make any movement. Link took out the Ocarina of Time and began to play the Ballad of the Wind Fish. The seagull, excited by this, started singing along too. Link now heard her voice as it probably used to be. As the two continued, a strong earthquake began to shake. Link paid it no attention as he continued to play the song with the seagull. A large mass began to rise from the sea.

When Link finished, he noticed that, outside, a large island had appeared out of nowhere. _Koholint Island! At last!_ Link turned around to thank the seagull for her help, but he was surprised at what he saw. Instead of the seagull, a young woman was there. She seemed to resemble Princess Zelda, except she possessed a unique, almost dream-like quality. Evidently she noticed Link's expression of shock and looked into the mirror behind her.

After taking a moment to compose herself, she faced Link again. "Is it really you? After these past few years, are we finally together again?" Her plea touched Link's heart, but he had no idea who this person was. Seeing Link's confusion, the woman's face saddened. "Oh, you aren't him, are you? No, of course not. I only wish I knew where he was…" After another moment of silence, the woman continued. "I'm sorry. I…seem to have mistaken you for someone else. Someone…very close…anyways, I haven't even given you my name, have I? My name is Marin. I know you were that wolf before, but I don't have your name. And where's your friend?"

Midna came out of Link's shadow. "Hello. I'm Midna. And this is Link. He doesn't talk much." Link glared at her for a moment, but she didn't pay it any attention. "Where'd that island come from? And how'd you become a seagull?"

"That island is Koholint Island, the place I had known all my life before I met him. He came from another world and told me all about his adventures in lands I could only imagine. I wished to the Wind Fish then that I could become a seagull and travel to those exotic lands to spread my music for all to hear. You see, the island was the creation of the Wind Fish. In fact, it was entirely supported by his dreams. Once he woke up, the island vanished along with everyone else on it. The Wind Fish…he granted my wish, but I then realized that there was something that I had wanted more than just seeing those strange new lands. There aren't any do-overs for wishes…"

Sensing that Marin was starting to become saddened again, Link spoke up. "This friend of yours…he was very important to you, right?" She nodded. "I'm sure you're very important to him, too. I'm sure that, one day, you'll find him. Sometimes, you have to make your own wishes come true."

Marin smiled again. "Thank you. You remind me a lot of him…"

"Hey, do you mind showing us around the island?" Link asked. "Many worlds far beyond here are in trouble, and the key to saving them lies somewhere there."

Marin nodded. "Of course. I haven't been home in a long time. I'd be happy to show you around." As Midna returned to Link's shadow, he took Marin's hand and went back towards the boat, eager to find out more about the mystery of the island.

* * *

I appreciate all feedback. If one day you notice that this piece no longer exists, either I have given up on the work, or I have succeeded in incorporating it into The Legend of Zelda: Shadow Realm.


End file.
